To Giggle
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Oneshot, with Eiji and a OC. With slight Fuji and OC. OCs are twins. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, so I make not money from things I don't own.

A/N: Another POV from Miki about her and Eiji, very cute and entirely sappy. Enjoy!

To Giggle

Eiji kept looking at me, and smiling. I kept catching his eye and smiling and probably turning slightly red. Michi and I had been invited to Kawamura's father's restaurant after the match was won. Michi was sitting by Fuji eating and laughing, I was sitting on her other side across form Eiji as he chatted with his team around him. I had brought a handkerchief incase I reacted like my twin.

I was trying very hard to be social. I had been doing well for about the first 45 minutes, but I was growing tired. Playing with the red bracelet Eiji had made for me on my wrist, I smiled thinking about how excited he had been when he gave it to me before the game.

It fit just right, and my wrist tingled ever so slightly where he had touched it to clasp the bracelet on. I was still slightly woozy from his touch.

I was bought out of my musings as I watched the two other junior high girls tried to get the Freshman's attention. He reminded me of Michi and me, oblivious to those around us.

I hadn't realized Michi and Fji had gotten up until Momoshiro sat next to me. He grinned, I was wary.

"So Michi, what is it about tennis besides me that keeps you coming back?" I snickered.

"First off I'm Miki," finding Michi chatting with Tezuka and pointed towards her "that's Michi. I come for Michi and Michi comes for Fuji. And until you can tell us apart you will never be the reason either of us watch tennis."

Momoshiro looked momentarily embarrassed. "Come now Momo-chan, how could you confuse them?" I turned and smiled as Eiji entered the conversation. "Miki is taller, she has straighter hair, she has greener eyes, her fingers are longer, and she smells like strawberries where as Michi smells more citrus." I could feel my face heating up. "And she's much prettier when she blushes than Michi is." I had this strange sensation in the pit of stomach and my head felt light. I was pretty sure I was going to have a smile permanently on my face. "She is also radiant when she smiles." Then the unthinkable happened. I giggled!

My eyes grew large, Eiji's smile grew and eyes twinkled; I whirled around in my seat towards Michi. She had turned towards me from across the room and mouthed 'I win!' My hands flew to my mouth as I smiled and giggled again. She just smirked. I slowly turned back to Eiji and Momoshiro.

I wanted to lower my head in shame and disappear into the groaned, but I couldn't a stupid flustered smile was stuck on my face. Oh the humiliation, to giggle; to reach the girly level of giggling. Although I guess it wasn't as bad as I had thought. I was still thinking mostly with logic and reason and I am pretty sure my IQ was still intact. Just to make sure I mentally started multiplying square root functions. Alright, not dumb yet.

Eiji took my hand that had been laying on the table causing me to jump. He squeezed it gently as I met his eyes. "What did Michi say? And why?" I grinned in embarrassment.

"She won a bet, she and I had made." His eye brows rose in curiosity. "She bet I too would eventually giggle. I bet that would be impossible, regardless."

"Regardless of what?" My face had to be a beacon of red at this point. Momoshiro had gone and it was just Eiji and I. "Regardless of how much I might like you." For the life of me I couldn't look at him as I said that fully prepared for him to laugh at me and rejection. I was sad that he let go of my hand and my heart plummeted as he got up from the table, tears were threatening to fall.

I was about to get up and bolt for Michi when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and was shocked to see Eiji sitting next to me facing me. He took both my hands in one of his and lifted my chin with the other to face him. I had a watery smile on my face. He gently wiped away a tear that had escaped my eye. His smile was happy and gentle. "I like you too." My heart soared.

I am pretty sure I couldn't multiply anything after that. In fact I don't remember anything else from that afternoon except holding hands with Eiji. He was by my side or me by his, the rest of the evening he even walked me home, though I'm pretty sure I floated; his fingers twined with mine the only thing keeping me grounded.

When we got to my door he asked me out for ice cream after school next week, I smiled giggled and said yes. And if I hadn't been mush yet, I was after he kissed my cheek. I somehow floated to my room and was in a happy daze until I saw Michi leaning against the bathroom door frame between our rooms. She was smiling "I told you so." I sighed in slight defeat. She walked towards my closet and rummaged with the clothing towards the back. She pulled out a bagged garment my eyebrows rose and jaw dropped "Oh, come on not that one, please!"

She smirked "Yes that one, it is the best color and most flattering." I groaned and fell back on my bed. I listened as she hung up the bag and then came over and lay by me. "Come on you know you're my favorite twin." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be sure not to tell the others." She grinned, "So?!" A smile flittered across my face.

"He said he like me too!" I turned and propped myself on my elbow facing her. "Its odd holding a hand that isn't yours."

"Yup, but it's nice."

"I agree." I smiled as I lay there thoughtfully. "Do I have to?" She rolled her eyes.

"You lost the bet so yes you must!" She grinned like a Cheshire cat. I'm sure you'll knock him dead in it." I laughed.

"I certainly hope so."

The week passed, it was nice getting to know Eiji, it was very nice getting to hold his hand whenever I wanted to.

Every so often, as a prize, a class has an opportunity to wear whatever they want for one day. Normally for Michi and I that meant pants and dark colors, and well, Michi still got to wear that this time, however when I lost the "giggle bet" I gave Michi the right to pick my outfit.

It took every nerve I had and years of not caring to school my features as if what I looked like was absolutely normal. If you didn't know we were twins you would have though I was Michi's girlfriend, with her looking more boyish and me looking absolutely feminine, and on her arm.

I was wearing a short sleeve red satin dress that fell just above my knees. It hugged at the top and fell just above my knees. It hugged the top and flowed at the waist. Okay, not a lot of sleeve; pretty much some extra fabric over the shoulder. The back was open to the waist in a V. The front gently dipped with a round curve. I had my hair pined and barretted with red clips and glitter. I had small red butterfly dangle earrings, with a matching necklace on a gold chain resting against my collar bone; Eiji's bracelet on my wrist and a delicate golden picky ring with tiny rubies set in it. My legs were bare, smooth, toned from the judo, kendo and Tia-chi I did; on my feet were small heeled, open strap sandals. My toe nails and finger nails matched with a deeper red (my mother was thrilled that I had gone for a full day make over; pedicure and manicure, facial, massage and :shiver: waxing). I was wearing light makeup, lip gloss and a hit of my favorite fragrance. I carried with me a red messenger bag with my books.

I tried not to notice how people gapped and stared. I then heard her. "Miikkiiii! Miiiichiiii!" We both paused and braced for impact as the ever popular, ever beautiful, ever friendly, Saki came bounding up to us for our semi-hourly hugs. After being crushed in her embrace she insisted upon twirling me around "Oh my goodness Miki, Michi said you had to wear a dress, but in this we will have to beat the boys away! You look fabulous!" Michi snorted and I glared at her. With Michi on one side and Saki on the other we proceeded to our lockers.

Standing by them, in what was quickly becoming a habit, were Eiji and Fuji. You can always tell when Fuji is serious, severely shocked or up to no good; his blue eyes are wide open. And Eiji when under complete shock, I learned, was completely still; this happened rarely.

Both boys stood wide eyed and gapping as we approached. Saki released my arm and murmured something about a Kodak moment and having to find Kaidoh. Michi grinned and giggled as she let go of my hand and sauntered up to Fuji, "If you continue in that way you'll both catch flies." I smiled thankful she could at least still talk.

Fuji was the first to recover; he grinned at me and then winked. Taking Michi by the hand he tried to walk off with my human shield; I was reluctant to let go. It took Michi prying my hand off before I would let her go with Fuji. I stood in front of Eiji nervous and fidgeting with my hands. He came to me and beamed.

"You look…wow…amazingly beautiful." I smiled and blushed, nervously tucking a stray hair behind my ear. He caught the hand as it came down from my ear and squeezed it, sending a tingle up my body along with a bit of confidence. Wrapping my arm in his he guided me towards our first class, openly staring at me with admiration and something else the whole time. Stopping for a moment before we entered the stream of humanity on the way to classes he turned me towards him and quickly captured my lips with his own. It was gentle and over as quickly as it had begun; but sent me onto cloud nine. I'm pretty sure no math can be done on that cloud.

With our fingers intertwined and the possessive look he kept shooting at others on our way down the hall, I figured dressing up wasn't so bad… every now an again that is.


End file.
